19 plus tard: La renaissance du mal
by Matt 05
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7Les enfants des Potter et Weasley vont a Poudlard. L'année commence très mal et ça nbe s'arretera pas la.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Au commencement.**_

Tout commença la nuit du 31 août au 1er septembre 2017, dans un vieux manoir abandonné, près d'un petit village. Ce manoir avait mauvaise allure. On se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout tellement les planches étaient pourrîtes. Quand a elle, la nuit était fraîche, brumeuse, et le ciel était vide. Pas une étoile. Pourtant la lune était pleine mais c'est comme si une barrière empêchait sa lumière d'atteindre la terre.

La seule lumière était la faible lueur qui émergeait d'une fenêtre du 3eme étage. A certains moments, une personne passait devant la fenêtre et masquait cette lueur. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne a l'intérieur. Pour etre précis, il y en avait trois. Le troisième était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et regardait les deux autres qui étaient debout. Celui assis portait une longue cape noire qui dissimulait tout ses habits. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui touchaient ses épaules. Et son visage était glacial, froid. Ses yeux étaient tout noirs. Rien que le fait de regarder cet homme insufflait la peur au plus profond de soi même. En revanche les deux autres hommes étaient beaucoup moins intimidants. L'un était petit et maigrichon, le visage pale. Il portait une robe de sorcier miteuse. On voyait qu'elle avait été de nombreuse fois rafistolée. Il y avait encore quelques taches de sang dessus. Celui d'a coté était plutôt grand et habillé d'une robe de sorcier encore entière. Ses cheveux gris et ses yeux verts lui donnaient une apparence meurtrière. C 'était comme si il venait de tuer quelqu'un en étant fier et digne. La pièce était encore en bon état. Elle ne contenait qu'un tapis blanc, un fauteuil, une cheminée et quelques tableaux sans vie.

- As-tu fait ce que je t'avais demandé Eriendre ? Demanda l'homme assis. L'homme à l'apparence meurtrière répondit.

- Oui Maître. J'ai fait selon vos ordres. Il est mort et tous ce qu'il savait se trouve a présent dans ce flacon.

Eriendre sortit de sa poche un petit flacon qui contenait une substance argentée.

- Bien ! Donne la moi. Je l'examinerais plus tard.

Eriendre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il donna le flacon à son maître.

Un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce et Eriendre se retourna, une baguette a la main, l'air affolé, et lança un sort au hibou. De grosses entailles se dessinèrent le pelage brun du pauvre animal et il tomba par terre, mort et imbibé de sang.

- Eriendre ! Ce n'était qu'un hibou ! Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention ! Scanda le petit homme.

- Tu devrais me remercier ! Ca aurait pu etre un auror ou un espion du ministère !

L'homme aux yeux noirs se leva de son fauteuil en cuir et s'approcha de la lettre couverte de sang qui était accroché à la patte droite du hibou. Il passa sa main sur la lettre et le sang s'évanouit. Il la lut rapidement et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

- Quelles nouvelles apporte cette lettre seigneur Sorel ? Demanda le petit homme.

- Tu n'as aucunement besoin de le savoir Aron ! Trancha Sorel.

Eriendre Pris un air interrogateur et prit la parole.

- Devons nous toujours suivre le plan Maître ?

- Bien sur. Nous ne rencontrons pas d'obstacle pour l'instant. Alors suivez le plan. Quand a toi Aron, fait en sorte que la peur s'émisse dans la communauté magique comme dans celle moldue. Tu pourras dire à Stevens qu'il peut réunir le maximum de partisans. Peut importe leur espèce du moment qu'ils sont avec nous. Je veux que dans une semaine au plus tard, les journaux parlent de nous sans savoir qui est derrière ces évènements.

- Oui Maître ! Vos ordres seront exécuté dans les plus brefs délais. Répondirent Aron et Eriendre en même temps.

- Et surtout, méfiez vous et prenez gardes aux Potter et aux Weasley. Surtout aux Potter. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils se sortaient toujours des pires situations et ils ont tuée Voldemort. De plus, la famille Potter est puissante et ancienne. Et essayez de rallier les Malfoy. Ils sont puissants et influents chez les sorciers.

- Mais Maître ! Ce sont des lâches ! Et il est Professeur à Poudlard ! Il est impossible de s'introduire a …

- Exécute sans poser de questions Aron ! A moins que tu veuille que le ministère retrouve ton corps mutilé dans une poubelle devant Ste Mangouste !

Aron devint encore plus pale qu'a l'ordinaire et son visage montrait une peur certaine des derniers mots prononcés par son Sorel. Celui de Sorel était plus glacial et plus froid encore. Eriendre prit la parole sans trop savoir si il pouvait le faire.

- Maître j'espère que mesurez les risque que nous prenons. Si jamais nous sommes envoyés à Azkaban…

- Si vous y êtes envoyés vous découvrirez que pour moi tout le monde est remplaçable. Et vous ferez également la connaissance de quelques vieux amis qui sont à Azkaban et qui vous tuerons avant que vous ne puissiez dire quoi que ce soit au ministère de la magie ou au aurors.

- Oui Maître.

A présent, Eriendre était aussi pale que Aron.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre congé. Il serait déraisonnable d'arriver en retard.

Eriendre et Aron s'inclinèrent et ils prirent le chemin de la porte. Arrivé à la porte, Aron s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sorel.

- Maître ? Comptez vous rester ici longtemps ?

- Non. J'ai l'attention de tuer tous les villageois aux alentours pour ne pas laisser d'éventuels témoin de mon bref passage dans ce vieux taudis et je partirais.

- Et ou allez vous aller ?

- Je pense que tu poses beaucoup trop de question Aron. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Aron se tourna, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sorel se leva une deuxième fois de son fauteuil et s'approcha du feu. Il le regarda très attentivement.

- Bientôt je serai le Maître absolu. La peur régnera partout. La communauté magique tremblera en entendant mon nom. Je deviendrai plus puissant que Voldemort ne la jamais été. Mais ma priorité est de faire disparaître la descendance Potter et Weasley. Et après, rien ne m'arrêtera.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un rire sadique, froid et sans joie qui résonna dans le manoir.

- Eriendre attend !

Aron descendait les escaliers quatre a quatre pour rattraper Eriendre.

- Aron ! Tu devrais faire attention. Si ça continue il va nous tuer !

Ils étaient a présent au bas des escaliers.

- Mais non ! Il a besoin de nous. Nous sommes ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

- Serviteurs qu'il peut remplacer ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu. Tout le monde est remplaçable. Et tu as entendu ce rire !

Eriendre ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors pour voir si il n'y avait personne. Il sortit, Aron sur ses pas.

- Bon ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et moi aussi alors au revoir ! Et j'espère que l'on se reverra.

L'apparence meurtrière qu'il avait au début avait disparu. Elle avait laissé place à la peur. Il claqua des doigts. Un CRAC sonore retentit et il disparu.

Aron, lui, regarda la fenêtre du troisième étage mais la faible lueur qui s'en dégageait avait disparu laissant place a du noir.

- Moi aussi j'espère qu'on se reverra. Murmura Aron a lui-même.

Puis il transplana également.

Sorel était partit au petit village qui se trouvait à coté vieux manoir. Il arriva devant l'auberge nommée « Chez Lucette ». Le devant de la

boutique avait une couleur rouge vif. Sûrement pour attirer les clients pensa Sorel. Il poussa la porte d'entrée en bois massif ce qui déclencha une petit sonnette. La sonnette réveilla l'hôtesse qui s'était assoupie. Il y avait du parquet, et les murs étaient en bois. Au bout de la pièce se trouvait un guichet avec une hôtesse. De chaque coté du guichet, on pouvait voir un escaliers en colimaçon. Les deux escaliers devaient se croiser dans la montée. L'hôtesse, vêtu d'un tailleur noir lui adressait un sourire. Elle devait avoir 20 ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection en chignon. Sur le guichet, il y avait un téléphone, une caisse, un ordinateur, des crayons et un paquet de feuille.

Sorel s'approcha en adressant un sourire.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Bienvenue « Chez Lucette ».Vous désirez réserver une chambre ?

Sorel lui jeta un regard de mépris. Celle-ci plissa des yeux en voyant son air hautain.

- Combien y a-t-il d'étages ?

- Cinq, monsieur. Et cinq chambre par étages.

- Je devrais en avoir pour 15 minutes tout au plus.

- Quinze minutes ? Mais que comptez vous faire.

Sorel sortit sa baguette magique et il la pointa sur la poitrine de l'hôtesse.

- Que voulez vous faire avec votre stupide bâton ! Me taper sur la tête ? Dit elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit du bout de la baguette de Sorel et toucha la poitrine de l'hôtesse qui s'effondra sur le parquet, sans vie.

Les escaliers craquèrent et une femme ayant approximativement la quarantaine surgit dans les escaliers. Sorel tourna la tête et la regarda. Elle avait une robe de chambre blanche. Elle vit le corps inerte de la jeune femme et poussa un cri si fort et si aigu que tout le village devait l'avoir entendu.

- Maudite moldue !

Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de l'autre femme.

- Sectusempra !

La gorge de la femme se déchira en deux et le cri s'arrêta. D'autre entailles se mêlèrent a la l'énormes coupure faites sur la gorge. Elle tomba par terre. A présent, sa robe de chambre n'était plus blanche mais rouge.

Il fallut 1 heure entière pour que Sorel ne laisse plus une seule personne en vie dans le village.


	2. Chapter 2:Le poudlard détresse

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Le Poudlard Détresse.**_

- James ! Pas si vite ! Cria Harry.

James Potter, les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs en bataille était le fils du célèbre Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley Potter. James rentre en troisième année. Son frère, Albus Severus, rentre en première année. Sa petite sœur, Lily, n'avait que 9 ans. Albus est petit, ses cheveux sont roux, il a des lunettes ovales et ses yeux sont verts.

La famille Potter se dirigeait vers la barrière qui séparait la voix 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross et qui menait a la voix 9 3/4. La famille Potter était l'une des plus vieille et des plus populaire famille de sorcier. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les Potter étaient accompagnés de la famille Weasley. Tous ses membres génétiques de cette famille sont roux. Ronald, le mari d'Hermione et le frère de Ginny, est le père de Rose et Hugo, et le meilleur ami de Harry Potter.

Rose était l'aîné. Elle avait le même age que James. Hugo, lui, avait le même age que Albus.

- Papa ! On va etre en retard ! S'exclama Albus.

- Oui, on sait que tu rentres en première année et que tu es impatient de voir Poudlard ! Dit James.

Tous les enfants a par Lily poussaient un chariot rempli de bagage qui était lourd. Sur le chariot de James, il y avait un petit chat tigré allongé sur une valise. Ils arrivèrent devant la barrière lorsque Harry prit la parole en parlant fort pour couvrir toutes les voix.

- Bon ! Il ne reste que 5 minutes. James et Rose en premier. Moi Albus et Ron ensuite. Hugo et Lily après et pour finir, Hermione et Ginny.

Tout le monde approuva et ils traversèrent la barrière dans l'ordre indiqué.

A présent, ils étaient tous sur la voix 9 ¾. Devant eux se trouvait un long et grand train rouge qui crachait des volutes de vapeur noir dans les aires. Un grand écriteau indiquait « Voix 9 3/4, Poudlard Express. ».

Harry se tourna vers James.

- James. Je veux que tu surveille et que tu prenne soin de ton petit frère Albus durant le voyage.

James regarda son frère d'un air de dégoût.

- Mais papa ! J'ai besoin de tranquillité ! Je suis sur qu'il va nous casser les pieds durant tous le voyage ! Répliqua James offensé.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui prit par a la discussion.

- James ! Ecoute ton père tu veux !

James se retourna et il vit au loin Teddy Lupin, le fils de Rémus et Nymphadora en train d'embrasser sa cousine Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur.

- Regardez ! C'est Ted !

James laissa son chariot et fonça les voir.

-James ! Tes affaires ! Le train va partir ! Disait Harry.

Mais tout le monde était partit leur dire bonjour. James et Ted étaient très complices. Ils s'écrivaient beaucoup. Ils se saluèrent tous.

Victoire, Vic, Weasley entrait en septième année à Gryffondor. Elle avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas les Malfoy là bas ? Interrogea Lupin.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans leur direction.

- Oh si. Répondit Harry.

Il fit un bref signe de main a Helena, la femme de Drago et la mère de Scorpius.

- Il reste 1 minutes ! Coupa Victoire.

Rose, Albus, Victoire et Hugo avancèrent vers le train. James partit chercher son chariot et rejoint les autres. Tous montèrent leurs bagages et les portes se refermèrent.

- Venez, on va trouver un compartiment. Dit James.

- Mes amis m'attendent. Lança Victoire. Et elle partit.

Le train était déjà partit lorsque James trouva un compartiment vide.

- Celui-ci est libre !

Et ils entrèrent dans le compartiment. Ils mirent leurs valises sur les portes bagages et chacun prit son animal dans ses mains. James avait chat tigré nommé Evrus, Rose une chatte noire qui se nommait Patie, Albus un hibou qui répondait au nom de Longue-plume et Hugo une petite souris appelé Alfred.

- Notre mère nous a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau poste au ministère de la magie. Déclara Rose.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés.

- Et il consiste en quoi ce poste ? Demanda James.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Hugo. Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire car il concerne Poudlard je crois.

- Mais non ! Elle a dit que ça concernait l'éducation.

- Mais pour nous l'éducation c'est Poudlard !

-MAIS ELLE N'A PAS DIT POUDLARD !

Rose était devenu rouge et Hugo n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. James regarda à la fenêtre et observa la vaste foret que le train longeait.

- Qu'y a-t-il James ? Tu as l'air absent. Questionna Rose.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

- Ne t'en fais pas James ! J'ai lu dans un livre que le Poudlard Express était le moyen de transport le plus sur au monde. Dit Hugo d'un air fier.

- Tu lis toi ? Dit Rose étonné.

- Moi au moins je lis des choses utiles ! Répliqua Hugo.

Cependant, James n'en était pas plus rassuré. Quoi de mieux qu'attaquer un train qui transporte des centaines d'élèves. De plus, le Poudlard Express n'a pas à son bord des aurors à chaque wagon.

Après cette révélation intérieure de James, la porte u compartiment et une jeune fille apparut. Elle était de taille moyenne, les yeux noisette et les cheveux châtain clair.

- Excusez moi mais je peux m'asseoir ? Tous les compartiment son pleins.

James n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte. Il revint à la réalité.

- Heu…oui tu peux. Répondit James.

La jeune fille entra alors dans le compartiment. Elle rangea sa valise et s'assit à coté de James.

- Je m'appelle Jennifer Sanders. Je suis en troisième année à Serdaigle.

Elle adressa un sourire à James qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Moi je m'appelle James Potter. Voici mon petit frère Albus, Rose Weasley et Hugo Weasley. Nous sommes tous parenté.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrez. Elle salua tout le monde. Donc tu es le fils de Harry Potter.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi ! S'indigna Albus.

Peu de temps après, la chariot de bonbon arriva. Ils prirent des dragées surprises et des chocogrenouille.

Durant le reste du voyage, Hugo et Rose firent un e bataille explosive et Jennifer et Albus parlèrent de Quidditch. James, lui, regardait dehors. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à un détraqueur.

- NON ! La meilleure équipe c'est le Harpies !

- Albus Severus Potter ! Arrête de crier. Surtout que tu dis ça seulement parce que maman en a fait partie.

- James ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Mais moi je ne suis pas toi !

- C'est sur ! Toi tu es James Potter ! L'adolescent le plus ennuyeux de Grande Bretagne !

- Moi je suis ennuyeux !

- Oui ! Regarde ! On est dans un train. Tout le monde fait quelque chose d'amusant et toi tu regardes la fenêtre !

- HEY ! Vous ne pouvez pas stopper les hostilités ! Je commence a en avoir marre ! Objecta Rose.

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer et James recolla son nez à la fenêtre. Le temps devenait sombre et nuageux. De plus, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il avait déjà tous revêtis leur robe de sorcier lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose. On ne peut pas etre arrivé !

Le mauvais pressentiment de James s'intensifia grandement.

- Je ne sais pas mais cela n'annonce rien de bon ! Dit Jennifer.

- On va quand même pas sortir ! Vous avez vu le temps dehors ! S'indigna Albus.

- Tu n'es pas en sucre Albus ! Et puis un peu d'eau ne pourra que te remettre les idées en place.

Il y avait de l'agitation dans le train. James se leva et la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme avec des mèches bleues apparut.

- Vite ! Vous devez sortir. Ne prenez que votre baguette magique et dirigez vous vers l'arrière.

James n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait car elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

- On reste groupé ! Dit James.

Et ils sortirent du compartiment en ne prenant que leur baguette et leur animal.

C'était la panique dans le train. Tous les élèves voulaient sortir en même temps. James fut bousculé devant la porte de sortit et il tomba dans la boue. Le choc lui fit lâcher son chat qui prit peur et s'enfuit dans la foret Il roula vers la droit pour ne pas se faire piétiner par les élèves qui fuyait vers la foret, paniqué. La foret était à 100 mètres du Poudlard Express. De plus, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas de lune et il pleuvait très fort. Mais le plus hallucinant était que le wagon de tête était en feu. Et le feu se propageait sur toute la longueur du train. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Le Poudlard Express, le moyen de transport le plus sur au monde était attaqué par des personnes que James n'arrivait pas a distinguer. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était des gens qui dévastaient le train. Il s'aperçut qu'une de ces personnes l'avait vu, seul, dans la boue. Et qu'elle approchait de lui. James, étalé dans la boue, comprit en un instant qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette magique. Il tâtonna le sol couvert de boue et d'eau a la recherche d'un bâton de bois qui pourrait etre sa baguette magique.

- Lumos ! lumos !

Il distingua une lueur dans une flaque d'eau. Il sauta dessus, se retourna et pointa sa baguette allumée en direction de son agresseur.

Il vit une haute silhouette qui planait à quelques centimètres du sol, enveloppé dans une cape noire. Il avait une cagoule qui recouvrait entièrement son visage. James comprit tout de suit que cette personne n'en était pas une. C'était un détraqueur.

Il sentit le froid autour de lui. Toutes ses pensés devinrent ténébreuses et sombres. Il n'avait plus aucune joie en lui. Il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne rirait.

Potter vit deux mains luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et couvertes de croûte comme si elles avaient été putréfiées dans l'eau lever sa cagoule lorsque…

- Spero patronum

Un grand chien argenté sauta sur le détraqueur qui prit fuite à la vue du chien. James se leva et regarda la personne qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaines. Sa robe de sorcier était couverte de boue. Il reconnut tout de suite les mèches bleues.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé !

- Oui, oui de rien. Mais ne reste pas la ! Va rejoindre les autres élèves dans la foret.


	3. Chapter 3: le fuite dans la foret

_**Voici le troisième chapitre de la fanfic.**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**La fuite dans la foret.**_

James courut vers la foret sans se retourner. Il courut, courut jusqu'à s'époumoner d'effort. Il traversa les ronces, les racinée géantes et tous autres types de végétation. Il s'écorcha un peu partout sur le corps. Il regarda aux alentours et s rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la foret. Il regarda tout autour mais il n'y avait que des arbres dont le tronc avait l'épaisseur d'un géant. L'eau ne perçait pas le feuillage dru des arbres. La terre était seulement humide.

James commençait à paniquer. Il était seul dans la Foret Interdite. Cette foret était très dangereuse. Elle abritait de nombreuses créatures qui n'étaient pas amicales pour la plupart. James cherchait des yeux la moindre trace de vie humaine mais il n'y avait que lui dans cette vaste foret.

Il pointa sa baguette dans tous les sens mais le peu de lumière qu'elle dégageait était bien faible face aux ténèbres qui régnaient sur la foret.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une forme non humaine se dessina aux loin. Et elle se rapprochait de James. James recula d'un pas et il sentit la fraîcheur de l'écorce sur sa nuque. La forme devenait de plus en plus distincte. James vit huit pattes gigantesques et un gros corps velu. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas une mais 7. Sept Acromentules qui n'avait rien d'amicales. James pointa sa baguette dans leur direction mais il ne connaissait aucun sort capable de repousser 7 Acromentules qui avaient la taille d'une table. Leurs yeux brillèrent à la lumière de la baguette magique de James. Elles continuaient de s'approcher mais James n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

- Il en est finit de moi. Dit James apeuré. Mais je ne laisserais pas 7 grosses araignées géantes, répugnante et puantes me dévorer !

- Incendio !

Un mur de feu apparut entre les araignées et James. Celles-ci prirent peurs et s'enfuirent. Le feu s'évanouit. Une jeune femme s'approcha de James.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-elle paniqué.

- Heu non je n'ai rien vous êtes arrivé a temps. James reconnut les mèches bleus et le visage de la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait des écorchures. Et sa baguette produisait beaucoup plus de lumière.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez sauvez tout a l'heure avec le détraqueurs.

- Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu te mets un peu trop dans de mauvaises situations James.

- Mais comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Maintenant suis moi. Nous devons retrouver les autres.

Et ils marchèrent ensemble dans la foret.

- Dis moi. Tu es parti bien vite dans la foret. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite.

- Je ne voulais pas etre poursuivis par les détraqueurs. Mais comment faire pour retrouver tous les élèves.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous sommes aidés par de très bons amis.

Des bruits de galops retentirent devant eux et un centaure aux cheveux et au pelage noir surgit. Derrière lui se trouvait une trentaine d'élèves de tout age et de toute taille.

- Bane. Je te remercie de m'aider. Dit la jeune fille.

- Tes remerciements sont inutiles. Je fais cela uniquement pour notre espèce. Si ces élèves se perdent dans la foret, nous les centaures, seront sans cesse dérangé par les humains qui les rechercheront. En plus, tu sais très bien que nous ne faisons aucun mal aux poulains.

James fut choqué par le ton et les propos du centaure.

Quelques instants après, d'autres centaures firent leur apparition accompagnés des autres élèves. Quinze minutes passèrent avant que tous les élèves soient de retour.

- Nous restons groupé ! Tout le monde prend sa baguette et l'allume. Les centaures nous escorterons jusqu'à l'orée de la foret ! Cria la jeune femme pour etre entendu par tous les élèves.

Tous les élèves obéirent. Ils sortirent leur baguette et elles s'illuminèrent toutes. Il y avait une dizaine de centaures qui entourait le groupe d'élèves.

James chercha des yeux son frère et les Weasley. Il les repéra à quelques mètres de lui. Ils étaient devant une bande de cinquième année de serdaigle. Potter traversa la bande de serdaigle et se retrouva à coté de Hugo.

- Hugo. Nous avons eu la confirmation que le Poudlard Express était le moyen de transport le plus sur au monde. Ironisa James.

- Où étais-tu James ? Interrogea Rose.

- J'ai été confronté à quelques grosses araignées. Mais la jeune femme aux mèches bleues qui nous a dit de sortir dans le train les a fait fuir.

James remarqua que l'élève qui marchait devant lui avançait bizarrement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Albus.

L'élève qui marchait étrangement se retourna. Il était tout pale et il était effrayé.

- De grands hommes qui volent… avec des grandes capes noires ! Dit il.

- On a été attaqués par des détraqueurs. Déclara James.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Interrogea Jennifer. Elle venait d'arriver.

- L'un d'eux a failli me tuer. Mais la jeune femme m'a sauvé. Répondit James.

- Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autres ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Rose. Je n'ai vu qu'un détraqueurs de près. Il y avait peut etre d'autres personnes.

- En fait il n'y en avait qu'une. Coupa la jeune femme aux mèches bleues. Elle venait de se joindre au groupe.

- Et c'est lui qui a mis feu au train. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter il a transplané.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? Questionna Rose.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Répondit-elle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, accompagner des centaures. Au cours du trajet, les élèves se retournaient souvent. Sûrement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun détraqueur derrière. Il était impossible d'estimer l'heure en raison de flore anormale.

- STOP ! Cria un centaure.

La jeune femme aux mèches bleues le suivit. Ils firent quelques pas et regardèrent dans le vide. James soupçonna qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais après avoir regarder attentivement, il dut se résoudre à l'idée qu'il n'y avait rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, les élèves repartirent. Tout le monde était épuisé. Il faut avouer que traverser la foret interdite n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait éviter les ronces, branches et tout autres types de végétation qui de temps en temps se mettait à bouger.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé ! Annonça la jeune femme.

C'est à ce moment que James réalisa son énorme erreur. Il était partit du train sans même penser à prendre la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de son grand père. Mais était-ce bien prudent de dévoiler des objets si important a cette Jennifer. James lui n'avait pas confiance. Il savait cependant que cette idée ne devra pas demeurer longtemps car Rose, elle, l'apprécie. Perdu dans ces pensées, James ne se rendit pas compte que les élèves s'étaient arrêtés et il se cogna dans un grand bonhomme de septième année qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

- Fait attention petit !

- Excusez moi je ne voulais pas.

Il prit un air menaçant mais James ne broncha pas d'un cil. Il était occupé à regarder ce qui se passait devant. Des feuillages bougeaient. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, barbe grise et robe de sorcier noir surgit. C'était le directeur.


End file.
